07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlahBlahBlahLOL
Hi! I'm always open for conversations so ask anything you want. I'm sorry but I don't really have any experience. I thought there were more of us O_o Gosh, if he isn't doing anything then maybe you apply for an administrator? This way you could recruit some people who are good at things like editing. Let me know what you think. Maybe we can work smth out. Oh man, I'm not sure if it's true but while trying to change something on the main 07 ghost page I received a message saying that I'm not allowed to edit the main page...that's kinda unfair. Seems like only admin can do such changes.Hope I'm wrong. Okay, that officially sucks :/ Have you tried sending messages to him? Bet you have. Maybe I'll try. And if it doesn't work, I may send message to the main admin of this site with request. I mean, they shouldn't mind changing the moderator seeing as the present one just doesn't do anything. Man, I feel bad saying all those things about him but it can't be helped :( As for the appearance of the main page,you were right. I checked others and damn, 07 Ghost main page looks like a poor porn star :P Hey, at least you can edit pictures. To be honest, I haven't been around wikia like never so I'm also still learning all new stuff. Sorry for my babbling but I simply enjoy talking with people haha. A.Sz 20:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Agnieszka <--- do I really have to use tildes or what? Sorry for bothering. One question. I just added a picture but it's not the one I wanted, I mean it was supposed to be Ayanami not Jesus! Don't ask how I managed to do that. And now I cannot delete it. I looked for edit button but there is none. Help pls? Main Page I really don't know much about this anime, i just noticed you trying to adopt it, and noticed that the main pages was a mess, I fixed it a little. I usually help organize and find wikis to add to the List of anime wikis on the Anime/Manga Hub. If you need any technical or organizing help let me know.--Sxerks 00:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your adoption request. Good luck with the wiki, and be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) . Hey, thanks for picking up my slack, as you can see i kinda forgot about the site. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 05:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for letting me know! Kate.moon 19:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi. The 07-Ghost Wiki looks great. I just wanted to suggest that you request HERE for a customized background made by JoePlay. He makes different kinds of background. Whichever you request. I requested for the Pandora Hearts Wiki and it looks awesome now. I just wanted to suggest it to you for the 07-Ghost Wiki :) DSM144 18:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Request for background Hi Blah. I just added the wiki to the approved list, so I'm here to follow up with you. If you have any images that you would prefer me to use in making a new background, please link me to them. In the meantime, I'll be looking around the wiki and the web for some 07 Ghost images. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :That image would be good to use on one side of the background, but I'll need another image for the other side. First, I found a larger version of the image you showed me here. I also found this image that could be used on the other side of the background, using just the characters on the left side of those images, not the whole image of course. Let me know if you would like for me to use those images, and I will. Then I'll show you what it would look like before uploading it. One more question - I will be putting a gradient (fade) on the edges of the background images, so what color do you want the background to be? I can keep the blue color the wiki currently has, or I can use black or dark gray to better match the images. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I made a preview using a black background. Take a look here. If you'd rather keep the blue background color, just say so. I can easily change it to fade to blue. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 14:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Done! I'm glad you like it. ':) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Random settings Hi, you can click here to change some setting of the wiki, if you want. DSM144 19:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Also paste: body { background-attachment: fixed; } If you don't want the background image to move. You can do it here. DSM144 19:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was wondering from which episode in the anime did you get the picture of Mikhail while he was in possession of Teito's body. :) This one http://images.wikia.com/07ghost/images/9/9b/Mikhail00.png I don't remember seeing it and I'm already past the episode where the eye of Mikhail was taken away by Hyuuga so I'm really curious. I hope you could tell me :) 15:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Hi, it's me again with a suggestion to put Twitter on the main page. It would get us more contributions on the wiki, maybe? You could post this below on the wiki main page. Then we can request the wiki to tweet about 07-Ghost Wiki. Also, I saw that we already have a Twitter button for the page. But Maybe a twitter box would be good too. Favour Hi, I wanted to ask you if you could make the same thing you had on the main page. The pictures which had characters, manga, episodes, etc written on them, for my Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi wikia. I would be really grateful. DSM144 19:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) sups yo, i'm zangetsukakashi, toriko wiki's admin,, i just came to say hi,,, i was obsessed with 7ghost last year so i made a scan collection and thought i had to share it with ya since u're also obsessed with 7ghost. anyway, i hope u like it,, it's not a spam i swear,,,, i hope u find some cool pics in it and some new stuff... "Douzo": http://www.fileserve.com/file/p9Cdafs, --Zangetsukakashi 21:59, June 11, 2011 (UT ohh no way, i uploaded 300mb,,,,,lolz.. it's ok, np.. if u download any other program later, u have the scans ready(NOT chapter scans btw). have fun--Zangetsukakashi 14:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks--Zangetsukakashi 17:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) edits i wanted to ask something,, is it ok if i add pages for each chapter without summaries,, (just the page and the infobox??) or should i wait until each chapter gets the summaries?? --Zangetsukakashi 23:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ?? sorry, i didn't really understand what u said about the extras, my bad--Zangetsukakashi 16:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ohh ok, i see now,, thanks,,--Zangetsukakashi 17:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) btw, i don't know if i'm right, but i think the "old man's" voice actor is the same as "miroku's",,, (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsuo_Senda),,,,..... i pay close attention with voice actors and i have this feeling it's the same guy,,... lolz, i know it's not something to rely on but do u know of any place that can confirm voice actors apart from Myanimelist and AniDB???--Zangetsukakashi 19:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) i'll add all the 70 chapters tomorrow after my exam,,,,, thanks for everything, cya--Zangetsukakashi 21:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) temp btw, can u tell me how u edit templates?? i wanna edit some stuff at my wiki and i still don't know how.. i don't have any idea on how to open them,,,,,,,,,,,--Zangetsukakashi 13:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) new wow thanks a loooot for that first tutorial,,, i'll take my time to read it,, but i have one more question if u don't mind pls: say for example my wiki's mainpage, is all made into templates that some users added, and i want to edit it myself but i don't know even how or where to edit it from,,and whenever i click "edit" on the mainpage, all that's shown are the titles inside parenthesis,,, what should i do?--Zangetsukakashi 22:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko_Wiki,, here it is,,..--Zangetsukakashi 13:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ohh thanks a lot,,,,, now i can edit the mainpage at ease,,, and really really thanks for all those tutorials, i'll be an expert now, lolz--Zangetsukakashi 14:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) btw, i wanted to know ur opinion of how the toriko wiki looks, if u don't mind pls --Zangetsukakashi 20:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for telling me--Zangetsukakashi 11:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) yo if u wanna change all the kapitels name under the pic to the name itself instead of (chapter #/name) i can help... r u planning to do that???--Zangetsukakashi 21:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help. If you don't mind, please help me to make some summary for 07-ghost chapters. (Sorry, i'm very lacking in english) I need to link raggs requiem photo and the page for raggs requiem , thank you sorry oops... didn't read here since ages.. i'm truly sorry. hmm,,,,, i don't read the chapters actually,, but i'll think of som'n to do about it.--Zangetsukakashi 11:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello. Regarding the 'Drama CD Listing' page, I have removed an excessive column from the table. Some codings are appearing on the same line but the main article seems fine to me. Should I undo the change? BlackHawks 17:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) BlackHawks Oh, I see! Okay, thanks! Yes, I will try to find a clearing picture for the 'Day of Retribution'! BlackHawks 17:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) BlackHawks Hi. Trying to know the storyline better... Hello. I am a new member, and I just wanted to be friends with you. I also want to know a lot about 07-ghost, but recently I could not see much of the story. I stopped at episode 71, and I want to know what became of Frau. Do you know if he is all right? I just saw that Frau was not mentioned in episode 74 here. I heard that episode 75 came out, but I did not Frau mentioned anywhere. I am so worried about him. I thought Frau and Teito were good partners. I was hoping that they win the race, but unfortunatly they didn't. Anyways do you believe that Teito could be Eve? I think Ouka resembles Eve the most, but Teito is considered as the "light" to many people that I am starting to believe that Teito might be Eve. Also who is yukikaze? I actually haven't seen the DVD so I do not know how gentle was Ayanami. So...by any chance do you possess pictures of Ayanami being gentle or something? 07-ghost is giving me life now. Before, nothing was really fun and interesting..and 07-ghost give me thrills and excitement. I hope we can be friends even though our age may vary. I am also female, so we do have something in common. I hope I get to know more about the characters such as Frau, Teito, and Ayanami. Thank you for reading. if you liked me to be baned here on your wikky fine! as if that i care i just got interested on your page so i played with it !!! happy? satisfied?? well then do as you please!!! May I know what cause you to lose interest in 07-Ghost suddenly? It's beyond me to understand the reasons behind your declaration, as you used to like the series or appreciate Ayanami so much. Is there something wrong with the recent chapters? Thanks. Funny that I'd come on the same time you decide to become less active. I was never very dedicated here in the first place, haha. Thanks for taking it off my hands though, you seem to have done a nice job here in my absence. I'd like to say I could help out, but I have to do other things now. Mostly just here to say, good job, good luck, and thank you. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor''']]-(Talk)- 05:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 10:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am surprise to hear that you are not going to be active anymore. But sometimes taking the time off of an Anime is not always a bad thing. I do wish you luck in your future endeavours. Anyway, I have just returned from a long vacation so I will try my best to keep the pages update. By the way, there is an irrelevant '07 ghost - the darkness recites within a pure struggling heart' page to be deleted. BlackHawks 08:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) About frau, castor, and labrador excuse me, I want to ask something about Frau, Castor, and Labrador. whether they had been dead? sorry if i ask you this, because I have not followed the story from the manga. Thanks. Ellen_siren 20:31, 03 January, 2012 (GMT) oh so, thanks for the reply. Ellen_siren 21:08, 03 January, 2012 (GMT) HI hi! i am shrig and thank u for sending a message!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shrig 13:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) About the present King of Barsburg When you have time, would you please combine the page King of Barsburg and Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg? Thank you :) 04:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Could I ask you a question? Where do you read 07 Ghosts manga? =) Aqua Streak 02:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to add two new subcategories, but they're not showing up on the Characters page. Please help.Ao to Midori 06:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! You can blot out the speech bubbles if you want to, I don'y mind a bit. But could you tell me how to do it, so next time I won't be a 'party-pooper' =D Thank you. I found out how to do it thanks to your help. =) hi! Just edited Kapitel 82. Could you help me put it on the recent chapter page? =)